To Bring It Back
by VictoriousGodess
Summary: Keina Kogane (Daughter of Keith and Victoria) hates her father for leaving her and her mother at Texas. She then, at age seventeen, goes into space to search for her father.
1. Chapter 1

It has been forever since I've seen my dad... The last time I did see him, I was five. I'm now seventeen. My mama and me have been by ourselves for years since. I've been taking flight school like my dad and mama, I know what my dad did to get kicked  
out and it made me hate him more.

I woke up and looked at the ceiling. I scratched my eyes and yawned. I then looked aside and grabbed my red rimmed glasses and sat up and scratched my coal color hair. I hated the fact I hate my dad's hair... Luckily I have mama's eyes and face. I then  
kicked off my sheets and started walked out my room. I opened my door and heard running. I smiled and shook my head, _She's late again._ I then trudged down the stairs and as I predicted, she was running late. Mama looked over at me from her papers,  
"Keina! Can you ride the bus back?" She asked. I placed a hand on my hip and smiled, "Sure. Let me get my keys-" Suddenly I was stopped in my sentence by mama hugging me. "Have a nice day, no sassing!" She warned me. I laughed, "Alright mama." I said  
and she kissed my forehead and then ran out the door, slamming into it at first before actually going out. _Mama has been late recently..._ I thought and then went into the kitchen to make myself breakfast.

After about what seemed an hour, I got dressed and readied myself. I then looked in the mirror and saw myself in the reflection. I glared, "I wish I had mama's hair instead of this crap." I mumbled and then hoisted my school bag over my shoulder and exited  
to house. I walked about a mile to the bus stop and waited. I pulled out my cellphone and looked at my textes. Most of them were from my friend, Maxie. I sighed and saw her text, _"Where r u?! Jake is here!"_ I texted back, _"Mom was late."_ I  
then clicked the home button and went online and read some of the articles about space. Reasons why was because my dad was apart of some kind universe thingy. Mama told me very little of what he worked for, I felt like she was hiding something from  
me. I then looked up when I saw my neighbor, Will, walk up. "Watcha doing?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, Will was thekind to just walk up to anyone and be their friend, all except me. "What do you want, Nerd?" I asked harshly. Will laughed, "Grumpy  
aren't we?" He asked and I crossed my arms, "It's been shitty for a while, now why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my neighbor!" Will smiled. I groaned and looked aside, "You're useless." I said and heard the bus come up from the street. I then watched it come to a stop and I walked up in the bus and sat in the back like usual. I watched as Will sat  
next to other guys and did some kind of hand thing. I sighed and grabbed my headphones and listened to some dubstep.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived at Flight School. I walked off the bus and went to my class. I walked in and saw everyone up and talking. I then heard my name and saw Maxie with her arms up waving, I swore she had ADHD. I sat behind her and looked  
at her, "What is it?" I asked and she gave me a face, "What's with the attitude?" She asked and I shrugged and sat down. "So Jake talked to me and wanted to go out!" I nodded and played with my fingers, thinking of a way to make mama happy. She's  
been real stressed and all distant lately... I then heard the bell ring for class and sat back down. "Good morning class, as you know the next flight test is this Friday, make sure you read your guidelines." I then drifted off and thought about mama.  
How does she feel about all this? Dad isn't home and my graduation is coming up, I need to do something. "Kogane." I looked at the teacher she smiled, "Since you're well in flight, I will be waiting for your grade."

I saluted a bit and then looked off aside. _I have to think of something... something to get dad back... where would he go though?_


	2. Chapter 2

After class we went to lunch, I grabbed my tray and started to look at the food in line. "Hello Keina Kogane!" I groan and look to my right, "Will what is it now?" I asked very very pissed at this point. He smirked, "Was gonna ask ya if you know what your dad did here-"

"I know full and well what my dad did, and it was a dumb move for him. My mom told me it and so did the school, I don't want another person to come and say the same shit to me again." I said. Dad got kicked out of the same school because he didn't follow the guidelines and he almost killed someone by punching them to death. I always asked myself why would my mama go out with someone like dad, was he the same as he was before? "Damn! I was just gonna say that he made a HUGE commotion when your mom was here!" I looked at him, "What did he do? Kill someone?" I asked and Will shook his head, "No no! He kicked some girls butt! They were bullies and he beat them up!" My eyes widened, "How come I never heard of it?!" I asked angrily. Will shrugged, "Thought ya knew from your mom." My eyes narrowed,  
She hasn't told me everything then... She's hiding something... font-size:="" 19pt;"="""Anyway, gotta blast! See ya!" Will said and ran off. I sighed and finished getting my food, soon I saw Maxie and Jake... Along with other people around her. I sighed and made my way around. "Sup, Kogane!" One dude punched out. I stood and looked at him, "Would be nice if you called me by my first name, you dumb ass."

"Woa! Max, I thought you told us she hardly spoke." Jake asked and Maxie laughed, "But she's got sass! She's a rebel like her dad and quiet like her mom!" My eye twitched, "Don't compare me to him!" I shouted and everyone got silent. Maxie laughed, "What your dad? Why is it because he was a delinquent and got kicked out-"

"Shut up!" I yelled and then slammed my tray on one of the tables and stamped off. I then went into the girls bathroom and slammed the stall door shut, I then sat down and pulled my glasses off, I wiped the hot tears that streamed down my face. I wanted mama's embrace like she did when I was younger...

Flashback-

"Mama... Where's dad?" I asked mama. She whipped around and smiles sheepishly, "He's at work, Keina... He won't be back for a while..." I looked down, "It's been six days... Do you think... he forgot us?" Mama gasped and dropped her spoon from the soup she made. "Keina!" She yelled and grabbed my shoulders, "Dad will never forget you or me! He has always thought of us first!" I looked aside, tears starting to come up. "Then why hasn't he come back? Why did he leave?" Mama then placed a finger over her lips, she then smiles a bit. "Why you smiling, mama?" I asked, getting upset by the fact that she isn't sad. She shook her head, "Nothing, I'll tell you once you're older." I then smiled a bit, "Ok." Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me, "Mama?"

"Please, Keina... Never give up on your dad..." Mama whispered.

End of Flashback-

I wiped the last drop of my tears and sniffled, I grabbed some toilet paper and blew my nose. font-style:="" italic;="" font-size:="" 19pt;"=""I have to do something!  
I thought and pulled out my phone, I then looked up ways to help abandonment. Nothing really came up. font-style:="" italic;="" font-size:="" 19pt;"=""Mama said something of Dad going to work... Which is where...?  
I then looked up my dad, Keith Kogane. My eyes widened at the first result, it read something of Black Paladin and Purple Paladin, but it was mama and dad. "Mama and Dad were heroes?" I asked myself and then scrolled through, "The Black Paladin  
and Purple Paladin settled on Earth because of a pregnancy from the Purple Paladin... Age 23." I read, "She is still on Earth with her daughter, but Black Paladin is mysteriously gone." I then stopped when I saw Mama and Dad hugging each other  
on the waist, I saw their faces clearly. "Dad had a mullet?" I asked and zoomed in, in fact he had one. I then saved the article to my phone.

I soon exited the stall and then skipped lunch and went back to class, font-size:="" 19pt;"="" _Mama... You have serious explaining to do!_  
I soon bumped into someone and landed on the floor, I growled and glared up to see a person around my age. He had tan skin and pointy ears, yet I've never seen him before. He reached his hand to me, "Here." He said and I slowly took his hand. He pulled  
me up and then scratched his neck a bit, "I see that you found that article..." My eyes widened, "How'd you..."

"I have a sense of stuff... But anyway, you're the daughter of Black and Purple Paladin, right?" I nodded at the man's question. "Ok!" He said and grabbed my arm, "W-Wait! What are you doing!?" I asked as he dragged me through the halls. He then stopped and looked around, "Want to see your mom first?" He asked and I looked up at him, "Why would I?" I asked and he looked at me, "This'll be the time where you won't see her for a while." My eyes widened and I snapped my hand out of his. "Who even are you!?" He smiled, "My name is Aleck. I'm an Aletan." I narrow my eyes. "So you're not from Earth?" He shook his head, "I know where your father is." I felt my head fill up with all these questions but one stood out, "Where is he!?" I grabbed his arms.

Aleck looked at me surprised, "He's two billion galaxies away from here." He said and I walked passed him. "Where you going Miss Kogane?" He asked and ran after me. I turned to him, "The name is Keina." He smiled, "Keina. Are you gonna go say bye to your mother?" I stopped. _Mama... She has to know..._ I looked at Aleck, "Wait for me at the top of the mountain in Houston." I said and walked off.


End file.
